Best Friends and Brothers
by HaileeStoll0330
Summary: Olivia has a secret. She is dating Wen Gifford. Ray has a secret. He is Olivia's twin brother. Stella has a secret. She's dating Ray Beech. Mo has a secret. She really, really like her best friend's brother. Slight AU/OOC - Wen is Stella's older brother, Charlie her twin. Pairings: Wenlivia, Marlie, Rayella. Please Read. x3 T to be safe.
1. Once Upon A Time

Chapter One – Once Upon a Time

**A/N: Hi Fanfictioners! I know, I know, I'm stupid for starting yet another story, but I have to say, I will guarantee timing of updates to be soon. I have serious writers block on like... all of my stories so... ye-eah. I love anyone who reads this though! This is seriously AU... you'll see why soon. Love ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth. :( If I did, there would be a second movie coming out soon, and a third book.**

* * *

Once upon a time, a boy named Wendel Gifford was born to Frank Gifford and Lila Smith. Wen, however was not born at a happy time for his mother and father. They had fought off and on for months. They broke up a month later, and the boy was put under shared custody of his parents.

Lila married a man less than a year later named Scott Yamada. The day Wen would be eighteen months old, his mother gave birth to twins, Stella and Charles. The three would grow up to be extremely close for a time, before Wen started to stay with his father more often, when twin boys, Joey and Matt were born.

Wen had none of his younger siblings looks. While they had dark hair, and tan skin, he had strawberry-blonde hair, and pale skin.

A month and a half after the birth of Stella and Charles, twins Olivia and Raymond White were born to Robert and Elizabeth. They lived a happy life, until their mother died when they were one. Their father sunk into a depression that only the twins could keep him out of, if only because they had no one else to care for them. Then one day, when they were seven, he apparently forgot that. While Ray and Olivia were at school, sitting in their classes at Rhode Island Elementary, Robert White robbed a convenience store down the street. When the owner pulled a gun, he shot the man in the leg. The man died of the shock, and Robert was arrested and sent to prison for attempted homicide and armed robbery. The twins had to move to Mesa, Arizona, where their grandmother, aunt, and uncle lived.

Their grandmother took Olivia, and Ray went to Julia and Justin Beech, his mother's brother and sister-in-law, who were unkind to Olivia after they took, but perfectly pleasant to Ray.

The twins looked alike, but only if seen together, with blonde hair, and pale skin; Olivia had their father's brown eyes, and Ray had their mother's blue ones. By the time they were in high school, they had reinvented themselves. Ray became a bully, and Olivia a quiet bookworm, the likes of which Ray and his friends would prey upon. The once close siblings became enemies, if only at school. At their grandmother's house, which Ray had a room at and visited often, they were still the close siblings they once were.

Four months before Olivia and Ray were born, Mohini "Mo" Banjaree was born to Madhu and Raahi Banjaree. She was of Indian descent and extremely intelligent and beautiful. By the time she was seven she had mastered the violin, and cello, and at ten, she mastered the bass and viola. She excelled in music, and in academics, where her father pushed her to be great. Every day, he reminded her to work hard, check for extra credit opportunities, keep her grades up, et cetera.

But by the time she became a teenager, Mo resented Raahi's attempts to turn her into the perfect Indian daughter, and rebelled quietly. She went out to parties instead of to study groups, and got a secret boyfriend, something he never approved of. She was the perfect daughter on the outside but on the inside she was a typical American teenager.

These children had no way of knowing their lives would become entangled some day, but once they were, they wouldn't change them for anything.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think? Review! Thank you!**

**~~HaileeOfHermes0330**


	2. The Phone Call

Chapter Two – The Phone Call

**A/N: This story is set after movie, with some changes. The scene where Olivia yells at Wen hasn't happened. The interview with Moxie hasn't happened yet, nor has Wen's dad's wedding. Nobody knows that Stella and Ray are dating. Wen and Olivia are dating but they're keeping it a secret, and Mo hates Scott because Stella and Olivia caught him cheating on her AGAIN with Ray's "sister" (really cousin), Jaycee Lee Beech. (lotsa double e's there...) At this point, Ray and Scott are no longer friends because of that. Only Stella and Charlie know Ray is Olivia's twin brother. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LM. There. I said it. Happy?! *gets pelted with tomatoes* I'll take that as a no...**

**Warning: This chapter contains mention of bullying, as well as self-harm, and drama. You have been warned.**

Charlie and Stella's house

Wen pulled up at his mother's house, yawning hugely. "I'm so tired," he mumbled as her knocked on the door. Stella answered.

"Wennie!" she exclaimed, giving him a huge hug.

"Don't call me," he yawned again, "Wennie."

Stella rolled her eyes, and the two walked into the living room, where Charlie was playing Epic Mickey. "We just got it," she whispered, "and he kinda stinks at it."

"I heard that!" called Charlie, as he reached a checkpoint. He quit the game, stood, and hugged his older half-brother. "Hey Wennie," he said grinning maliciously.

"Don't call me Wennie," Wen replied for the second time in a matter of minutes. He was tired and grumpy and really not willing to mess around. His younger siblings noticed this, but said nothing. They assumed he would tell him what was wrong soon. As usual they were right. Once they got into Charlie's spacious bedroom, Wen started his tirade.

"Sydney is so awful," he moaned as he plopped onto Charlie's bed, "She acts like she can just come waltzing into our family without a care in the world."

Charlie and Stella rolled their eyes, and sat on the small couch in Charlie's room, Stella flipping upside down, and Charlie sitting like a normal person, and drumming on the table in front of him. **(A/N: Think of it like a loveseat and coffee table in a living room.)**

"Today, she was all 'Wendel, where are you going?' and when I told her, she asked if I needed a ride. I have a truck that works perfectly. And how awkward would it be if my dad's girlfriend dropped me off at my mom's house. Seriously, does she even think of these things?"

Stella groaned quietly at her older brother's tirade.

"Hey bro, here's a thought," said Charlie, "I know this may be an insane concept to you, but did you think of trying to accept her, instead of pushing her away?"

"How could I do that, Char?!" exclaimed Wen, propping himself up on his elbow to better see Charlie.

"Whatever Wen."

Stella's phone suddenly started to ring, Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!NK.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight  
Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope, tryna hold, tryna hold_

Stella snatched up the phone before it got any farther. She stepped to her room, and closed and locked the door. "What do you need Beech?" she whispered after it was safely locked.

()()()()()()\_/()()()()()()

Thirty minutes ago, Olivia and Gran's house

Olivia sat on her bathroom floor, her wrist bleeding. Gran was going to be gone for several months, and she was home alone. Ray was supposed to be over to stay with her in twenty minutes, but she didn't care. She had logged onto Facebook that morning, just to see if anything was new, and discovered a new message from... Dean Eagler. Dean was a bully, and a friend of Ray's, who took pleasure in bullying Olivia. Her eyes filled with tears as she read the message. She noted she had two other messages as well, one from Jules and one from Patty. She read those messages, and as she read, felt herself slipping into the depression that had lingered since her father's arrest.

Vaugely she heard her phone playing Reflection from Mulan, Mo's ringtone, but she ignored it. Her vision was fading. She heard a door open downstairs, and Ray calling "Liv?"

She fell onto the floor, losing too much blood. She fell unconcious. Meanwhile, Ray was still frantically looking for his twin sister. "Livvy?! Olivia! Where are you?! Olivia Grace White!" Finally he found her. "Crap, crap, craaaap. This is not good."

He saw her phone start ringing as Mo tried to call her again. "911... that's it! I have to call 911!" He pressed ignore, and dialled 911 quickly.

"911, what's your emergency?" said a lady on the other end of the phone.

"My sister. I think she's dying. Please help!" Ray was frantic, and crying by this point.

"Okay, I need a name and address." said the lady.

Ray told her quickly, and she told him an ambulance was on the way.

"She will have to be taken to the Albequrque Hospital." she told him, and then said goodbye. The minute she hung up the phone, Ray listened to the message Mo had left the third time she called.

"_Olivia? Are you ignoring me? You never not answer your phone... Is everything okay? Um, I guess I'll try Wen or Stella or something... maybe I should try Beech... you seem to be hanging around him a lot. Then again... Scott was cheating on me with his sister. You know? Um, yeah, I'm going to try Wen... Talk to you later?"_

Ray rolled his eyes. He pulld out his phone and called his girlfriend.

She answered quickly. "What do you want, Beech?" asked Stella Yamada. Ray almost sobbed even in relief.

"Stell? Can you come to Olivia's?" he asked, his voice giving away his tears.

"Why?" she sounded worried now.

"Liv's hurt. She has to go to the hospital. Please? I can't be alone right now." There was the sound of sirens outside as Stella replied.

"Sure. I'll come right away."

Ray stood. And walked down stairs to the door. "On second thought can you meet me at the Alberquerque Hospital. And can you call Mo and let her know that Olivia's sorry she didn't answer the phone, but she'll call as soon as possible."

"Okay," said Stella. "I'll see you later."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, and all the followers and faves. Love you guys so much! Please review! (BTW, I was in Ohio with no wifi, sorry. :( )**

-HaileeOfHermes0330


End file.
